


The Boy with the Lip Ring

by denimcharlie



Series: Band Shorts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	The Boy with the Lip Ring

He stared at her,

the boy with the lip ring.

he stared at her all through their class,

he thought she was beautiful.

The boy with lip ring

knew she was way out of his league,

but still,

he found himself fascinated by her.

The boy with the lip ring,

he was a ‘cool kid’

he had friends and good grades,

he had scholarships coming in

left, right and centre.

But the one thing

the boy with the lip ring didn’t have

was her.

The girl,

he didn’t have the girl,

and he knew that to be truly happy

_he needed her._


End file.
